


Vestal Desire

by kuresoto



Series: left over treats ❤️ [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood, Body Swap, F/M, Menstrual Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Period play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: "It doesn’t change anything, Rey.”She scoffed. “Yeah, it does. Guys don’t want to fuck girls on their periods.”He watched her carefully before slowly peeling back the blankets that kept her from him. “It’s good that I’m not weak like the others."





	Vestal Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witchoil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchoil/gifts).



> I started this fic on the first day of my period....too many weeks has passed since then, but I'm finally uploading this, at last!! A treat I started for RFFA More Than Love exchange and didn't finish until recently~ ~~i started it, you bet your ass i had to finish it~~ i hope you enjoy? unbeta-d so might be a bit eh :/ (edit: I’m a fucking idiot u have a fic with the same title)
> 
> prompt (im a tryhard, bye)  
> Column A: Good old-fashioned periodplay. It may be Kylo/Ben's first time ever, but it's definitely his first time doing this. He and Rey are both surprised by how much he enjoys it.
> 
> Column B: Bodyswap sex. Whether it happens with a full swap or as mingling sensations is up to the author.
> 
> With Bells On: Rey and Kylo/Ben experience some form of bodyswapping through the Force (whether they fully swap locations or just share awareness/inhabitation of each other's bodies is up to you), and at no time is this more likely to happen than when they're getting physically intimate. Whether it happens by surprise or design, they end up going at it at while Rey is on her period and both experience aspects being the person with a bleeding uterus and the person not.

When she felt the familiar uncomfortable twist in her uterus that morning, she was sure her day was ruined. There was _no way_ Ben was going to agree to it, especially after all the planning they had done, or the promises she had given. No, she just couldn’t see him doing it. If she had to give him the benefit of the doubt, maybe after they were more intimate, but definitely not as their first time together. It was for the best; the second day was always the worst. So, she sent him a message, letting him know that they had to postpone their date, before cocooning herself in her blanket.

She didn’t expect him to show up at her door in the middle of the night, clad in his own nightclothes and demand an explanation. And she certainly didn’t expect him to react the way he did when she told him either.

Lying on his stomach at her feet, he looked at her with large doe-like eyes, eyes that were full of wonder and curiosity. Her toes poked out from under her blanket fort and without a second thought, he peppered kisses upon each toe. “It doesn’t change anything, Rey.”

She scoffed. “Yeah, it does. Guys don’t want to fuck girls on their periods.”

He watched her carefully before slowly peeling back the blankets that kept her from him. “It’s good that I’m not weak like the others. Rey,” he breathed, catching sight of her legs pressed together. “Please, let me.”

“But it’s your first time.”

“My first time was always going to be amazing because it’s with you.”

The way he looked at her, and the sheer want she could feel rolling off him in waves and through their bond, made her heart flutter. There was no way she could refuse, not with how eager he was.

Slowly, she parted her legs, knees tented, and waited for his next move. His hands felt so nice on her, palms warm and flat against her calves as they travelled up her thighs towards the waistband of her shorts. He slid them off at an excruciatingly slow pace, making her head spin with anticipation.

With her bottom half bare, there was nothing stopping him. Rey watched closely as he immediately went for her pussy, a single finger rubbing up and down along her entrance. She could tell he was partially fueled by curiosity, the nail of his finger disappearing into her, only to be coated in her shiny blood a second later. Further and further, he slid his finger into her again, each segment of his finger vanishing until he twisted his wrist and his palm was flush against her mound. He pulled his finger out completely and rubbed it against his thumb, as if analysing the texture and consistency of her tissue-laced blood. The unmistakable smell of a female cycle permeated the air, causing Rey to crinkle her nose slightly. Ben remained unbothered by it as he played with the blood on his hand. There was a particularly thick section, wherein he smeared it all over his finger, enjoying the slippery feeling.

Rey had to cover her face with her hands. “Could you not play with it?” she muttered.

“Feels weird. And interesting. I like it.” He returned his finger inside without warning, Rey jolting at the sudden appendage.

It being his first time doing _anything_ , his movements were clumsy. The way he thrust his finger into her, another one joining not long after, would normally do nothing for Rey, except seeing him playing with her cunt with a childlike curiosity made her heart race. With her legs wide open and at his mercy, her skin pimpled and cunt twitched at what he could do. His fingers were long and thick, and she was about to tell him what to do when he curled his finger and rubbed her insides lovingly. _Maker_ , that felt wonderful, and hearing him generate such filthy wet sounds within her drove her crazy. He pushed forward, despite his knuckles flush with her labia, and wriggled his fingers, as if he was trying to reach the source of her menstrual bleeding.

With two digits buried inside, he latched onto her clit with his full lips. Or at least, the approximate location where her clit was, accidentally missing the nub by half an inch. Rey let out a laugh, hand coming up to card his hair and direct him to where she yearned for him.

It was messy, and not because of the blood. No, the way he sucked her sensitive flesh brought a moan from her throat. Keen to satisfy her, he was like an animal, the flat of his tongue rubbing her clit as he got saliva everywhere. As he sucked and licked and kissed her sensitive area, he flicked his fingers. In and out, curling and uncurling, loudly whipping her slicked up blood so that it pooled onto the palm of his hand and along her thighs. Ben barely took notice when some blood got caught in his facial hair, but Rey saw. Oh, she saw and bucked her hips in response. More blood smeared along his chin, marking his face so prettily.

Still not noticing, Ben inched up and gently ground his chin against her clit. His rough and scratchy facial hair was certainly a new and pleasant sensation, the soft crunching noise joining the obscene wet ones.

It was frustrating though. As he rotated his chin in small circles around and over her clit, he placed delicate kisses on her plump flesh, causing her to shiver at how caring he was. She couldn’t relax properly, the soft kisses tickling her as his fingers fucked her mercilessly, speedily thrusting as if it was his mission to scoop all the bloody tissue from her. It was nice, but she wanted more...she needed more.

Fingers still lost amongst his gorgeous thick locks, she yanked his head up and stared into his eyes with a small pout. From the first time they connected, their bond had only gotten stronger. Now, reunited years later with more than enough time for their bond to become ironclad, Rey felt something flicker in his eyes. It was different to all the different connections they had, so she grabbed it through the Force and pulled it towards her.

Suddenly, she was looking at herself from his point of view. Her face, no longer hers, had confusion written all over, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

“Rey?”

“Ben?” Her eyes flickered down to her hands, only to see they were the strong ones that belonged to Ben. Oh. _Oh_.

A wicked smile appeared on her face as she lowered herself onto his clit; she couldn’t think of a better way to show Ben what she wanted.

Some blood had smeared over his clit, but she didn’t care. After all, it was just blood and tissue. With puckered lips, she descended upon the reddening nub, sucking lightly as she ground her tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves. She also stopped thrusting her fingers, leaving them buried to the knuckles, using his large fingers to her advantage and repeatedly curling them so they brushed against her sweet spot.

Oh, to see herself fall apart above her was amazing. She didn’t mind too much that it wasn’t her, because the reactions she got from Ben were worth it. His - _her?_ \- eyes became impossibly wide and his cheeks burned bright red as his body spasmed with pleasure. The moans that fell easily from his mouth were utterly shameless and wanton, Ben becoming a blithering mess.

“R-Rey! Rey...I-AH! I-It’s t-too much-!” he moaned in her lighter octave.

She pulled away from his clit and Ben let out a sigh of relief, only to gasp sharply when she replaced her mouth with her palm instead. With one hand busy fucking his cunt, Rey pushed his shirt above his breasts to greedily suck on his pert nipples. They were so soft and plush, her tongue swirling around the bumps of his areola.

Ben let out a long moan, mouth dropping wide open so Rey could slip three fingers inside. The muffled noises he made as he slurped her fingers made Rey bite down suddenly, too excited from how much Ben was enjoying enjoying himself. Their connection remained open and live, sensations transmitting between them in short bursts. Every now and then, she would get a wave of intense pleasure shoot down her spine, causing her to rut into the mattress and against his leg. She needed more, and so did he, she felt.

She pulled herself from him, Ben mewling at the sudden absence of her fingers and mouth. In one swift movement, she lifted him up with her strong arms and placed him on her, practically ripping off their clothes in the process.

Neither knew how to control their bond, so one moment Rey was looking up at herself, and the next, she was back in her body, fingers splayed against his wide chest to steady herself. The pair remained unmoving as they adjusted to their surroundings once more, nothing but their uneven breathing filling the room. And then…

_Squelch._

Rey looked down, Ben's eyes following suit, and fell on the glistening pool of blood and slick that leaked onto his crotch. Her cunt ached, her pussy lips twitching as more of her lining was expelled. It was obscene, but her mind short circuited when Ben’s large hand wrapped around his cock, pumping it and spreading her blood all over.

“Please,” he managed between gasps, thumbing the tip of his penis.

She didn’t need to think twice, squatting above him and lowering herself on his thick length. _Maker_ , she was glad for the texture of her blood, her cunt stretching and swallowing up his cock effortlessly. Once seated, she blew out the breath she didn’t realise she was holding, grinning at the sight of Ben frozen in mid moan. Him being a virgin, she wouldn’t be surprised if he came right then and there, and rocked back and forth in excitement. He felt perfect inside her, stretched enough so her walls ached and clenched around his thick girth.

After what felt like an eternity, she moved. Raising herself so he almost slipped out completely, only to drop back down with a grunt.

“R-Rey, don’t-I’m not gonna-”

Rey cut him off mid slur, repeating her movements as she milked the life right from him. She couldn’t help it; seeing him like that, all wanton and needy, was an aphrodisiac on its own. She picked up her pace until her thighs burned deliciously. A thin sheet of perspiration shone on Ben’s face as he tried his best to delay his orgasm, lest he made a fool of himself, not that Rey would particularly care. She leaned over, nipples brushing against the bumps of his pectorals, and angled herself, gyrating and whirling her hips so Ben’s cock could hit that special spot. It took a few tries, but eventually she got one, inhaling deeply through her nostrils as her toes curled with ecstasy.

Suddenly with Rey still bent over and ass up in the air, Ben grabbed her arms and caged them with his own, holding her body in place as he jackknifed into her. With her legs straddling his waist and body folded against his chest, it felt as if her pussy became tighter, more compressed as she squeezed around his cock. Ben hammered into her, not caring for the blood that splattered over their torsos; teeth clenched so tightly that Rey wouldn’t be surprised if his jaw hurt the next day. He was trying so hard to hold off, only for his body to stutter suddenly, cum painting her walls as he lifted his ass high off the mattress in a valiant attempt to bury himself even deeper within her.

His cock, both thick and heavy, stuffed her to the brim, making her choke on her spit and gasp for air. However, it wasn’t enough. Her hormones were all over the place and that point in her cycle always made her ravenous. This time, she didn’t have to rely on her fingers, and that idea alone made her dizzy.

As Ben slowly relaxed, grip around her arms loosening and leaving behind red marks, Rey continued to move, insatiable and still thrumming with need. Ben inhaled sharply, cock too sensitive for her movements. “Ah-Rey!”

His cries fell on deaf ears as Rey rocked back and forth, enjoying the feel of their mixed body fluids, the tacky sound of his cum with her blood. She grabbed his face with both her hands, temples pressed against one another as she stared into his eyes with hunger.

He took in every detail of her face with wonder, the way her eyes fluttered as she fucked herself on his cock, slow and languid, with her mouth slightly ajar. He raised a hand to caress her cheek, enraptured by the sight of her sex-induced state, and the moment his fingertips touched her hot skin, everything became silent around them. The sound was zapped from their surroundings, leaving nothing but the two of them...

...inside each other’s body and mind, once again.

Now in control of Ben’s body and desire still wracking her mind, Rey snapped her hips, cock hardening with a vengeance as Ben let out a startled moan, his previous exhaustion fading away like a distant memory. Their minds twisted together, their bond set aflame with new sensations being transmitted back and forth. While Ben was still recovering from his orgasm, Rey was full of energy, the strength from her body now intertwining with Ben’s muscular one. She grabbed his hips and held them down, furiously fucking up into his raw cunt. His tits bounced as a thick, clear-white fluid leaked from his entrance and joined the red that painted their groins.

If she thought the sight of Ben moaning with three fingers stuffed into his mouth as she worked his cunt was a sight to behold, then seeing Ben’s head thrown back as she ruthlessly fucked him was transcendant. Whilst she loved the feel of his cock inside her, Rey could barely recognise herself as a primal need and desire took over her body. The snug warmth of his vagina, perfectly fitting around her like a glove, was unlike anything Rey had experienced or even dreamt. His blood slicked walls glided over her velvety cock flawlessly, allowing her to thrust into him as fast as she could. Her hands moved down to his thighs, thumbs sinking into his flesh as she tried to spread his legs wider, falling more and more in love with the need to fuck every inch of him.

It was like an addiction she never wanted to end. With their minds laid bare to each other, Rey could _feel_ the way Ben clenched around her, his own head spinning with lust, helplessly held in place for Rey to fuck him to her heart’s content. He loved it, he absolutely loved it and it only renewed Rey’s determination to give him the best first time ever.

She flipped him onto his back and manhandled his legs so they sat on her shoulders, thighs pressed together so his pussy was nice and tight when she entered him again, both groaning in unison. Ben whined, fingers fumbling to massage his breasts; Rey could practically feel his desperation to cum as Ben frantically tweaked his nipples. Her thumb snaked down to his mound and rubbed insistently, knowing her own body and that the increased pressure on his clit would be what sent him over the edge.

Mere seconds later and Ben let out a shriek, hands pulling at the bedsheets with his back threatening to arch off the bed. He pushed his head back against the pillows with his chest heaving, mesmerizing Rey. She snapped her hips faster and sharper into him, feeling a strange tingling sensation before she came, breath literally stolen from her lungs as she emptied herself inside Ben’s slackening body. She managed to get three more shallow thrusts before she collapsed in the space next to him, catching herself before she crushed him.

As they panted and gasped for air, their breaths synced up and in a blink of an eye, their minds returned to their body. The experience left them drained but satiated. The light throb between her legs from her cycle was barely noticable, her body far too relaxed to even pay attention to the thick clot that followed Ben’s cock when he pulled out. He didn’t seem to notice either, eyes struggling to stay open. He smiled at her sleepily and kissed her, his large hand cupping her cheek and jaw, gently pulling her closer. She could taste the blood on his lips, remnants of her activity evident over his face still. Her tongue lapped it all up; she wanted to taste everything and anything. Amidst all this, she could feel the sheer happiness and contentment pour from him, his kiss becoming desperate. Rey stroked his hair lovingly until he pulled away, slow with heavy lids. She was positive they were going to sleep the whole day away, and dropped a small kiss on his nose before sleep whisked her away, just as it had done with Ben.

 


End file.
